


Glad all over

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: After an interview George needs to talk with Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Glad all over

„I can‘t believe you talked about this... in the interview... You made a fool out of me... on TV. And that thing with ‚I‘ll always love you‘ ... very funny Ringo...“ They had decided to meet at Ringos hotel room, it was in the middle of the night and George didn’t even know anymore why he had come in the first place. But now he was there, with his former band colleague in a quite nice hotel room but instead of talking about the good old times the only thing George could do was showing his anger about the whole situation. „It is true... I will still love you... doesn’t matter what you do or who you love... I will always love you.“ The elder sat down on the bed and put off his jacket, laying down on the mattress. George couldn‘t even say anything at first, the stream of thoughts in his mind racing and keeping him wondering about the whole situation. He looked over at Richard, standing in the middle of the room, feeling even more like an old fool. They both had made their mistakes, it was time to leave all of these behind and start anew. Richard was just laying on the bed, blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses but George could feel his gaze. Oh how he wanted to walk over and gaze into his loving blue eyes that had meant everything to him since years. He never really showed again after the band broke up but he knew Ringo knew that their bond was special since all these years. He gulped softly, still angry and he wondered why Richard had said such things in the interview, something so personal. 

„You were drunk?“ He just had to ask, maybe it was the alcohol that had caused such behaviour from the drummer. A soft hum was the only answer and Ringo began to losen his tie. They both had bad habits, George smoked a lot and Richard drank too much but George bothered it that Ringo tend to drink more too easily. He was now sitting on the bed, scooting a little closer and thought he could smell a hint of bourbon. „Why do you care anyway ?... Now ?“ The drummer spoke and George could feel his stare on him through the sunnies. „I’m your friend.“ „Are you ? Friends sue each other then...“ Richard chuckled softly and put off his glasses, putting them aside on the nightstand. „Ringo...“ „It‘s ok... I got the message... guess I ruined your song or something else... or maybe you just had your personal reasons...“ George shook his head slightly and was finally able to look Ringo in the eyes again. „I am sorry... I shouldn’t have sued you, it was rude and kinda childish...“ They stared at each other for a moment before Ringo sat up and came closer. „You know it’s true... I will always love only you...“ the elder mumbled and George blushed, he wasn’t used to this, hearing such words from one of his best friends, from his former crush, from the man he admired the most, the man he may even loved. „Why do you drink... tell me...“ the musician asked and stared at the floor for a while. „Well... it distracts me from the loneliness, the sadness... I drink... and for a while... everything is fine, I feel joyful, like I am somebody ... and worth ... something.“ George looked back at Ringo again „Why do you do that ?! That‘s not you Ritchie...“ George sounded a little angry and first of all worried. „My decision...“ the elder mumbled, looking kinda defeated „If I can’t have you... I can at least dream of it...“ Richard muttered and rubbed his eyes. „Maybe you should go now... go home Georgie. We had our time... maybe that‘s it.“ That was all it took to drive George mad. „I won‘t go home now!“ he bursted out and looked at the elder with a frown.

„What changed your mind?“ the elder only asked, looking up at the younger. „... my love to you, you fool!“ George almost shouted and got up to sit down on Richards legs, looking down at him. „I fell in love when I was just a teen... when we were so much younger... but I thought you would never notice!“ his voice got louder. „And now... after all these years, you tell me how much you love me ? That you will always do?... Why not earlier?!“ he had grabbed Richard by his collar and brang their faces together, smelling that faint hint of alcohol and Ringos aftershave, feeling the heat rising and making him blush. Richard was silent just looking into brown eyes that looked at him so angrily. „I thought you weren‘t interested at all... like...we would only be friends... and I would ruin everything if I would lay a hand on you...it may have caused the breakup way earlier...“ he said and George grunted. „Coward.“ he growled and closed the gap between them, kissing him harshly. Ringo gave in, not really able to push George away, he just let it happen, their lips met and shared a rough but passionate kiss, a kiss he had waited for so long. George sat on his lap, cupping Ringos face until he broke the kiss, looking into these famous blue eyes. Richard couldn‘t say a word, the whole situation felt surreal and more like a dream. George still seemed to be kinda furious. „Why not ealier...“ he muttered and began to unbutton Ringos shirt, doing what his heart had longed for all these years. Richard watched the slender fingers opening the buttons and throwing the shirt aside. „Why didn’t you told me earlier....“ George muttered and began to unzip the drummers pants, rubbing the small bulge in his underwear. „We could have had all of this so much earlier...“ he pressed down his hand on his covered cock and Richard gasped softly. The younger pulled off Richards trousers and Ringo didn’t complain, laying half-naked underneath the man he had pined for since years. He reached out his hands to let it slide through Georges silky hair, caressing his head carefully. The guitarist gave in into the touch for a moment, enjoying that new feeling of Ringo touching him like that but he had other plans, he wanted to show Ringo how much he had hurt him, not saying a word all these years tho George knew that it all wasn’t only Richards fault. He took the drummers hands in his and put them over his head before he lowered his head to start kissing and biting the elders neck. While he sucked and bit the soft skin he probably left some huge hickeys, Ringo moaning helplessly. The younger continued to leave kisses all over Richards neck and chest, paying attention to his nipples as well, nibbling on them while he pressed their bodies close together. „George...“ Ringo squirmed and wanted to do things to Georges body as well, but the younger didn’t let him and it made him a little angry and impatient. The drummer sat up and grabbed George by his shoulders. „Please...“ The younger shook his head and smirked a little, reaching down his hand to grab Ringo through his undies, making him moan deeply. He rubbed him through the fabric, feeling his member getting hard and straining the underwear to it’s limits. „So the birds weren’t lying when they talked about your huge fella...“ Richard grunted and pushed his hips against the palm, causing more friction.

„Shit.. Georgie....“ he muttered under his breath and sat up, grabbing the younger by his hips so he could turn him on his back. But George had other things on his mind and didn’t want to be laid on his back. They started to fight for dominance, sharing angry and steamy kisses while they jostled on the bed. At some point Ringo managed to pin George down on the mattress, quickly starting to undress him. The younger struggled a little but Richard was a little stronger this time and when they both were only in their underwear, Richard began to remove those as well, leaving both of them naked. George was breathing heavily from the little fight earlier and he cupped his member with his hands while Richard felt no shame at all, him being already rock hard at this point. The drummer gently grabbed Georges hands, caressing them gently so he could remove them from his crotch, the younger was blushing a dark shade of red, clearly embarrassed somehow. „I don’t want you to hide again from me...“ Ringo mumbled and spread the others legs a little. „I wanna hear you, feel you... taste you...“ he whispered and started to place soft kisses on the inside of Georgess thighs. The sweet kisses made George go weak, leaning a little back with his legs spread, he just let it happen now, letting Ringo take the lead. The elder was lifting the musicians legs and arse before his lips kissed the spot between his rear and balls, licking the spot and taking his sack in his mouth. Some deep, sensual moans left Georges mouth and he was watching Ringos head between his legs, pleasuring him in such a naughty way. „Oh... god...“ he muttered and bit his lip when Richard had licked his hole, pressing kisses on it as well, making George beg for more. Big hands caressed Georges thighs while Richards face was between the guitarists legs, eating him out the best he could and the moans he received were the proof that the younger enjoyed every second. „Please...“ the younger muttered, pulling softly at his throbbing cock, the head already leaking precum. He felt like a raunchy teenager again, like a virgin, tho he liked the idea of Ringo stealing his virginity now. He wondered if Ringo had ever eaten out a women like this before and squirmed a little under Ringos touches. „Ring...“ he gasped when he felt something warm around his cock, Ringo licking and sucking on the head of his erect member. „Pl..please...stop, before I cum...“ George panted and blushed a deep shade of red, trying not to look Ringo in the eye. The elder stopped and looked up at him, licking his lips, smirking a little. The guitarist was looking back, now gazing into blue eyes,overwhelmed with different emotions, he just was certain of one thing, he still wanted this man, after all these years he wanted him, as a lover, as the one true love. 

Richard changed his position and wrapped his arms around the youngers waist, hiding his face in the crook of Georges neck. George wrapped his arms around him too, holding him, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. They stayed like this for a while and the younger felt something wet on his shoulder and noticed the small, muffled sobbs from the elder. „Ringo?“ he whispered and gently caressing his back. There was silence for a while, only soft, muffled cries could be heard before Ringo said „Forgive me... please...“ he nudged Georges shoulder and the younger pet his head. „Shh... it’s ok Ringo. We both have been fools I think.“ Richard held him tightly and rested his head on Georges chest. „I was the idiot... I was trying so hard to push away my feelings... distracting me with alcohol if the pain was too much... I am indeed a coward.“ he mumbled. „Please...forgive me..“ George shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around the elders body, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek. „You are forgiven... it’s alright.“ Ringo nodded softly and looked at him again, eyes red from crying. „No more sorrow Ritchie.“ George pecked his cheek once again and guided his hand over his back, down to his arse. „We have the whole night...“ he whispered in his ear, enjoying the feeling of the others body on top of his. 

The drummer rolled on his side, still very close to George. The younger smiled softly and leaned in for a kiss, they closed their eyes and enjoyed that beautiful feeling of sharing a soft kiss. George was getting a little eager now and had wrapped a leg around Ringos thighs, their members brushing against eachother. His long fingers wrapped around both and started to stroke them in a slow pace. He noticed Richards breathing going quicker and the faint moans he let out. It felt incredible, so familiar and yet so new. He felt Ringos hand on top of his for a moment before it wrapped around their dicks as well, them both stroking eachother like two young boys who have their first sexual experience. Georges moaning became louder and more lustfully with every squeezed of the others hand and he looked at the elder, gazed into blue eyes, that gazed lovingly back at him. „Oh... Rings...“ he gasped and without any warning he came, releasing his seed all over their hands and dicks. He panted softly but kept stroking Ringos cock while he felt his own member already getting limb again. Richard was breathing heavily but still not close so George decided to change his position, lowering his head so he was face to face to his crotch. He didn’t hesitated and took his cock inside his mouth, tasting his own cum. He heard Ringos small gasps and noticed his hair being pulled, it didn’t felt weird or embarrassing at all. George moaned softly around Ringos large member, trying to take it all the way in tho he struggled a little at first. „George....Georgie....“ Richard grunted and felt his dick twitching, he enjoyed the warmth of Georges mouth, his tongue working around the head of his cock. He was close and tried to warn the other „Oh... god, please...“ he groaned and pulled Georges hair again, but the younger did nothing to stop and so he came inside his mouth, panting and mumbling sweet nothings. 

„Geo...“ he mumbled, exhausted but satisfied and glad all over. The younger released his member, licking his lips a little, he had swallowed his load and wasn’t disgusted by it, he could live with the taste and he smirked a little. „Blew you away luv?“ he chuckled and Ritchard blushed heavily, looking down at him. „Come back here..“ he spoke softly and George nodded, wrapping a blanket around them and snugglingup against the drummer. „You didn’t need to....“ „Sod off Richard... my decision if I suck your dick.“ Geo snickered and pecked his cheek „I love you.“ he said and Ringo knew it was true, they loved eachother, they did. since the very beginning. Richard kisses him gently and held him close before he rested his head on his shoulder. „I love you George, I always will.“ It made the guitarist smile softly and he hummed as a response, petting Ringos head and closing his eyes, save in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just... smut mixed with emotions.


End file.
